


The Hunger Games: Before The Rebellion

by PokeShipper408



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeShipper408/pseuds/PokeShipper408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolt Newton and his best and only friend, Chandra Blight are reaped for the 44th annual Hunger Games.The pain is almost unbearable for both of them ,but they must learn to bear the hardships and prepare for survival.<br/>Note From The Author: Please comment and review! I rely on these reviews to make my work and writing even better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death is Certain

Prologue

 

  They call my name,Bolt Newton.I stand tall and firm and slowly walk to the steps.I shake hands with my best friend Chandra Blight.I never would have guessed that me and my best friend would go into a death tournament  together.I knew I had to protect her at all times.I wasn’t about to let the only person I came to know and love die right in front of me.

* * *

Chapter 1:Death is Certain

 

  I woke up on my old, shaky bed and, like always, I was late to wake up.Then I remembered that today was Saturday.Reaping day,I quickly thought.I was 17 years old.I had no family or friends, except Chandra my best friend, and lived in the always forgotten district 3.Fog, my dog which I really shouldn’t have gotten because I barely have enough money to buy myself food, jumped on the bed and started licking my face.I rubbed the drool off with my hand and dried it on my blanket.”You know, I always wondered why I didn’t call you Smog.” I said with a small laugh.Fog was a dark-gray color.His eyes were a dull blue but they could easily convince you to give your leftovers to him.I went into my closet and looked for my outfit that I wear every year for the reaping.I dragged it out and patted the dust off it.The outfit consisted of black slacks and a grayish button up shirt.I put them on and walked over to Fog’s food bowl.I created a self feed system that Fog could easily follow.All he needed to do was press his paw against a button and food would instantly shoot out into the bowl from a pipe irrigation system that went up in the attic.I would feed the pipe a year’s full of dog food every reaping.I put on my socks and shoes,said goodbye to Fog, and went out the door without eating breakfast.

 

  “Next.” A woman in a white outfit with black glasses and gloves ordered.I walked up to her and took my right hand’s index finger.She took out a strange device and shocked my finger with it.She then pressed it against a paper to make a blood print and scanned it with another strange device.”Next.” She said again.I walked away with the other people in my age group.We all stood in a line facing a stage.Peacekeepers were everywhere, for “security”.I looked around to see if I could spot Chandra.No luck.I was surprised because you can easily spot her from anywhere.She had blonde hair that shined bright in sunlight.She had some freckles on her cheecks and had a bright smile that could make anyone smile.Like me, she was alone.All we had was each other and nothing could ever change that.Not even the Hunger Games.I hope.

 

  Once everyone was counted for the escort walked up on stage.She had bright teal hair and was very pale.She had teal eyes also.You could have guessed quite quickly that her favorite color was teal.Her entire outfit was based on that color.It almost hurt your eyes if you stared at her for long.Like every year they show the clip of why the games started.Almost everyone knows it by heart now.After it was over she said the famous quote,”May the odds be ever in your favor.” It was obviously not true since peoples names have been entered way more than mine which is because of tesserae.As always, the girls go first.The teal lady walked to the giant glass bowl to her right and slowly put her hand in.She waved it around for a bit and finally chose a paper.She takes it out and rips it open.Then she slowly reads,”Chandra Blight.” I freeze up and a chill goes up my spine.My chest starts to hurt a little.I finally spot her while she was walking to the stage.I saw a tear go down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.She walks up the steps and stands to the side of the escort.The escort then walks to the other glass bowl.She waves her hand inside for a few seconds and pulls out another piece of paper.My name has only been in there for 19 times.I only needed tesserae 2 times.Its less than a lot of people here.It can’t be me.But then, what about Chandra?The escort opens the paper.She reads,”Bolt Newton.”I gulp.I know I have to make a good impression so I stand up tall and strong and I start walking toward the stage.The escort rushes me so I walk faster.She has me shake hands with Chandra and I can see the pain in her eyes.It’s either me,her or someone else that can live.We both knew that, but we didn’t want to believe it.

  
  


  I’m in the waiting room, waiting for the family that will never come.A peacekeeper barges in and tells me,”It’s time.Let’s go.” I stand up and walk out.We walk outside to the train that is waiting for us.The peacekeeper nearly pushes me into the train and the door closes shut.The escort grabs my arm and drags me to what looks like a living room.”Now.This is the train that will take you to the Capitol.I am Cecelia, District 3’s escort.The train ride will take about 3 days.Breakfast is at 8AM.Dinner is 6PM which is followed by dessert at 7PM.” Chandra felt like speaking but she couldn’t get the words out of her mouth.I knew she was terrified.I decided to talk for her. “Where’s our mentor?” I ask. “Ah yes, Marl will be out soon.He is just washing up in his room.While he’s bathing I will show you your rooms.Come with me.” We follow Cecelia through the hallway.We stopped and walked into the door on the left.”Chandra this will be your room.” Chandra nodded and went to go look at the abnormal furniture.”Bolt your room is across from Chandra’s room.I will call both of you to the living quarters once Marl is done.”She walked out and I went to my room, without talking to Chandra.I couldn’t.I just couldn’t.

 

  I run my hands through the different materials the clothes in my dresser had.I decided on a bright yellow suit.I always liked yellow.I looked in the mirror.I looked pretty good.I walked out into the hall.I knocked on Chandra’s door.No answer.She must be in the living room already.I walked down the hall and into the “living quarters”.I loved making fun of the accents the Capitol people had.Everyone looked at me in surprise.Marl burst out laughing.”Whats with the suit?You’re not at the Capitol yet, you know that right?” I nodded but blushed with embarrassment.Why did I chose this suit? I asked myself in my head.”Are we gonna eat or what?” Marl demanded.I hope he’s not a drunk like District 12’s mentor.Once you met Haymitch from District 12 you would want to ask how he won.”I suppose we should eat now.It is almost 6.” There goes the accent again.Marl got up and walked out, probably going to the dining room.”Come on you two.” Cecelia ordered.We all walked into the next room.There was a large table and there was a assortment of plates and silverware all in different sizes.We all take a seat, then a group of oddly dressed people walk in.”Ah yes.These fine people will be your prep team.They will help you dress appropriate for the Capitol.They will also be able to show off their dazzling expertize in the chariots.” We shake hands with our prep team.One had pink,curly,short hair.She had dangling silver bracelets.She also wore a tight pink dress that showed off her body shape.Another was a male with golden hair that was all brushed to the side.He had gold tattoos on his arms and was wearing a silver striped suit that hurt my eyes a little.”Hello, I am Monal.” Said the golden haired stylist.”And I am Tensa.” The pink stylist interrupted. “Aroyl will be here soon.He is busy planning your outfits.” We all sat down.The Avox’s walked in and served the first course, which was tomato soup with bread rolls.I grabbed whatever spoon I saw first and dug in.I never had a meal like this in years so you could tell I was hungry.I covered my roll in butter and took big bites of it.In two bites it was gone.Course two was served about a half hour later.The second course was turkey with baked potatos and corn. ”You shouldn’t eat that fast or you’ll get sick Bolt.” Cecelia nagged.I ignored her and kept eating.Chandra was taking small bites and was looking down at her plate.She must be terrified.Course three came along.Finally dessert! I thought.An Avox girl brought out a huge fudge cake.I was surprised she could even hold it.We all dug in.

 

  I fell into my bed, full from eating so much.I undressed and put on whatever I could find that looked like sleep wear.I turned on the television.It was crystal clear, unlike mine.I flicked through the channels.It was about all the same thing, the Hunger Games.It showed all the past Games.Year after year.I quickly turned it off.I couldn’t watch any of it.I just lay back and close my eyes.I fall asleep instantly.

  
  Once I wake up, I see the mountains.We’re almost there.The Capitol was located behind those mountains.I get dressed and walk to the living room.”You missed breakfast.” Chandra said quietly.”I’m fine.I don’t always eat breakfast anyways.” This was the first time I talked to her ever since the reaping.Marl calls us over.We sit on the sofa across from him. “Now we have to talk about strategy.First things first.Water.It’s important that you find water.Without it you won’t survive.Second, sponsors.In order to get sponsors you have to get their attention.Your prep team will do most of it, but you have to do the rest.The interviews are very important so you have to make a good impresion.Third, stay away from careers.They’re devious manipulating jerks that will do anything to win.They usually stay by the Cornucopia.There.You got it?” We both nod. “Great.” Chandra stands up and stares blankly at the window.I look to and I see the roaring crowd of Capitol citizens.They were all dressed funny.I always thought that the fashion here is really crazy and overdoing.Well, anyone who wasn’t born in the Capitol would think it’s funny.”Looks like we’re here.” Marl says grinning.


	2. Training To Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reaping Chandra and Bolt are whisked away to the Capitol.Training begins which means it's the time to prepare to survive.When their training scores are released Bolt quickly becomes a target to some tributes.Anything can happen beyond this point.Chandra is the only thing Bolt has to keep him fighting on.

 

Chapter 2:Training To Survive

  We are immediately transported to the Remake Center.There we are to be cleaned,waxed,and dressed for the opening ceremony.District 3’s outfits have always been a bore so I’m pretty sure this year is going to be the same.My prep team is scrubing me all over in the bath tub.I wasn’t that dirty but you know how the Capitol is.A half hour had passed once they were finally done.I was dried up and then came the waxing.It was terrible.It made red marks on my legs and arms that they just brushed away with some make-up.My stylists started to talk behind me. ”Do you think he’s ready?” Monal asked Tensa. ”I believe so.” Tensa responded.They walk me to another room.Aroyl was waiting in a chair reading a magazine. “He’s ready.” Aroyl nodded and Monal and Tensa walked out.Aroyl handed me a silver suit. ”Put this on.I’ll do the rest.” I did what he told me to and I looked in the mirror.It wasn’t bad.The pants were more like shorts or maybe in between.My shirt was like a muscle shirt. “Now hold out your arms.” I held them out and he put a strap around my forearm.He pressed a button and a bunch of different gears popped out.He took out a head dress.It was also filled with different gears.He straped it aroung my forehead.He pressed a button on a remote control he had and the gears started to move. “There.And right in time too.” A huge door opened behind us.A horse and a chariot were standing.Chandra walked in with the same outfit as mine. “In order to get sponsors you have to make good impressions.This is why they have the opening ceremony.” We both nodded and stood on the chariot. “Good luck.” Aroyl said before the horses started moving.

 

  The crowds were roaring here and there.Were they really that excited to watch us die?Chandra was waving at them so I did the same.All the Districts were in order starting from 1 all the way down to 12.District 2 was in front of us.They were dressed in a brick based outfit.They actually looked like they were wearing bricks.It obviously wasn’t real.They were also holding fake hammers.District 4 was inback of us.They were wearing fish suits.Not made of real fish of course.It didn’t look like the crowd was into 4 this year.most of them were actually looking at us.They seemed to like us.One person threw a hat.Once we reached the city circle the horses got into place.The anthem stopped playing.President Snow stood up and walked up to the microphone.He gives all the disticts the offical welcome the balcony from which he stands.Once he’s done speaking the chariots ride into the training center.Once District 12 walks in the door behind them closes.Our preps teams come over the babble on and on of how we were so great and amazing.Aroyl turns off the gears and we get off the chariots.The two tributes from District 2 come over. ”Wow those gears were awesome.” The boy tribute says. “They were better than ours for sure.” The girl tribute says. “I’m Joland.This is my sister Reed.”The boy tribute says.Sister?Thats terrible.I thought.Worse things has happened in the Games though. “Nice to meet you.I’m Chandra.This is my friend Bolt.” We exchange handshakes with them. “Well we gotta go.It was nice meeting you.” Joland says before walking off with Reed. “That was...interesting.” Marl says.

 

  We all walk out of the elevator onto floor 3.Each District has their own floor.District 12 gets the top so they get some pride.We walk into our room.Me and Chandra stood in amazement.The room was decorated with Capitol things.By Capitol things I mean fancy stuff that have no purpose at all. “Dinner should be ready.” Cecelia mentions.We all walk into the dining room and we are served the finest of foods.Stuffed turkey with sour dough bread with cheese.Corn,green beans,asparagus,brussel sprouts, and a bunch of other vegetables.For dessert we had pretty much chocolate covered everything.Once the Avox’s take the dirty plates we all walk to the living room. “I’m going to bed early tonight.” Chandra announces.Cecelia walks Chandra to her bedroom.Meanwhile Marl and I talk. “Tomorrow training starts.The first thing to know is to not let yourself look like a fool.That would make you a target to the careers.Head to the stations that you know the least.New skills would increase your chances of winning.” I block Marl out for a bit while I think.I try to get the stuff he just said stuck in my brain.I start to listen again. “Don’t trust anyone.Not even Chandra.Remember, only one can live.Just remember those things and you’ll be fine.” I know he’s trying to give me a false sense of security.He’s just trying to give me hope.But it’s not working.I know that I might die.

 

  I walk into my bedroom.I put on some clothes and lay in my bed.I grab the remote from the drawer to my side and click a button.The TV turns on.I flick through the channels but they're all about the history of The Hunger Games.I end up on one channel that shows the 24th Hunger Games.That year the boy tribute from 5 won.It was also the first time they used a desert enviornment for the arena.It was everyones (By everyone I mean the Capitol citizens.) least favorite because a lot of tributes died from natural causes.It didn’t meet the Capitol’s bloodthirsty expectations.In the end the girl tribute from 9 and the boy tribute from 5 were left.They fought at the Cornucopia with their bare hands.It was horrible.I turn off the TV and lay back.I close my eyes but I can’t sleep.I think about Fog.I wonder if he’s still alive.I hope he is.I then think about my parents and the memories come rushing down.My parents had me when they were 17.My dad ended up in the Hunger Games but was killed before he could see me be born.When I was 6 my mother died.In order to support me she had to work in the factories.She was electrocuted one day at work.I was left alone.I met Chandra at school.We would walk home from school everyday.We became very close friends after that.I finally fell asleep.

 

  After breakfast, Marl takes us to the training room.The other tributes are scattered all over.I walk over to the knife throwing area.I spot Reed and walk over to say hi. “Hi Reed.” Reed nods without looking at me.She has her eyes locked in on the target.She throws her knives one by one.One hits the center and the others form a circle around it.She turns around. “Hi Bolt.” She hands me some knives. “Your turn.” She smiles and stands by to watch.I walk in front of the target and steady my eyes.I throw one and it hits the wall.Some of the tributes laugh behind me.This is exactly what Marl said not to do.I try to focus on the target.I throw another knife but missed again. “You need some work.” Reed gets in closer and whispers. “But maybe you should go to a new station.It looks like those careers are making fun of you.” I nod and walk to a new station.I end up going to the survival skills station.The man explains the different types of forest’s and what to expect from them.He then tries to teach me how to make a fire.Before I know it, training day is over.At least I learned something from today.

 

  The days pass like nothing.Me and Chandra haven’t talked in a long time or it seems like.It’s already day 3.During lunch the gamemakers call us and all the tributes are escorted to a room.A woman explains what is going to happen.We are to wait into this room until they call our name.One by one we go into the next room,show what we learn, and walk out.It’s my turn and I have to leave Chandra behind.I walk into the next room and the door slams shut behind me.I walk slowly to the center of the room.I grab some knives and walk a few feet away from a dummy.The gamemakers are watching my every move. I kept thinking.I gulp and focus on the target, like I did at training.I throw a few and they strike the head,chest,and arms.The gamemakers look interested.”Bolt Newton, District 3.” I say and I walk out.

 

  Everyone is waiting in the living room ,waiting anxiously for the training scores.Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen.The scores begin to show.”District 1, Danon, with a score of 8.District 1, Luna, with a score of 7.” District 2 appears on screen. “District 2, Joland, with a score of 10.District 2, Reed, with a score of 7.” Joland must have really impressed the gamemakers, but his high score means that he is also a threat.I appear on the screen and I start to bite my nails. “District 3, Bolt, with a score of 9.” Everyone cheers in the room.I can’t believe my score is higher than the careers!Usually the careers beat everyone with their scores but I guess this year is different.Chandra appears on the screen. “District 3, Chandra, with a score of 4.” Chandra grabs a pillow and holds it tight.”It’s good enough hon.” Tensa says, trying to comfort her.The other tribute scores show up.I didn’t really pay attention to the scores.Until they reached 12. “District 12, Kole, with a score of 9.District 12, Beatrice, with a score of 9.” This year 12 is tough.They don’t usually get high scores.In fact they rarely manage a score between 3 and 5.The TV goes back to the original program and Marl says,”Let’s eat!”

 

  While we are eating dinner, Marl discusses to me and Chandra what is going to happen tomorrow.Apparently we are to be interviewed by the famous Caesar Flickerman.I’m not always the best when it come to speaking in front of crowds.Aroyl says that he has our clothes that we’re going to wear for the interview ready.For the rest of the meal we eat and chat.Tensa and Monal have an argument from time to time but they’re mostly about useless stuff like how to do my hair for the interview or what kind of shoes Chandra is going to wear.Chandra doesn’t talk at all, only when she’s asked a question.She hasn’t been herself since the reaping.I can understand that but she could at least try.Dinner eventually ends and we all go to bed except for me.I have nightmares of my parent’s death.They leave me sweaty and hot.I walk up to go to the bathroom.I decide to take a bath.I lay back in the warm water and try to relax.I can never forget about my parent’s death.I only began to realize this now.

 

  I wake up lying in the bathtub full of water.I get out and pull the drain plug.I dry off and put on some clothes.I walk into the living room.I decide not to eat breakfast,like usual, and watch TV.I end up falling asleep on the couch.

 

  I’m awakened by Cecelia.I have no idea what’s going on as I’m taken away by my prep team.They start to undress me.They take out a pink suit.The interview.I remembered.In a few minutes I’m fully dressed in a stunning pink suit.The pink must have been Tensa’s idea.I’m literatlely draged along as they hurry to get me to the waiting room.

  

I finally wake up fully and I am in a room with the other tributes.Reed is called and she steps out of the room.There are a few TV’s on the walls.I’m next.Great.Marl didn’t tell us what to say in our interview.I figure Chandra is as nervous as me.I look around for her.She’s sitting on the couch that was in the room.I go sit next to her.She was wearing a frilly, pink dress that made her look like a little girl.Her hair was curled up and was wearing makeup.I couldn’t think of a conversation to strike up.We’re going to compete in death tournament, HOORAY!Yeah right.Like I was really going to say that.Instead we just sat there quietly.My name was called.I stood up.Before I exited Chandra said, “Good luck.” At least she said something.

 

  I walk up on stage and catch a glimpse of the audience.There were rows of seats that seemed to stretch off for miles, or at least it seemed that way.Caesar stands up and shakes my hand.”Please welcome,from District 3, Bolt Newton!” The crowd roars.They must really like me.We sit down in the chairs behind us and Caesar signals the crowd to be quiet.”Now Bolt,you are one of the first tributes to get a score of 6 or higher for your District.How does that feel?” I gulp.”Well...It feels pretty great.” I manage to get those words out of my mouth.”What are some of your skills?What did you do to get a score the high?” My palms start to get sweaty.”Well….” I hesitate for a moment.”I just did what I learned from training.” “You must learn pretty fast then.” The crowd starts to laugh including Caesar.”You seem pretty nervous.It’s okay, we’re all friends here.Now you’re from District 3, technology.Do you invent things?” Invent?Yeah right.I’m terrible at that.”N..No” Caesar nods. “That wouldn’t have much use anyways.” The crowd laughs again. “Now how do you like the Capitol so far?” I remember all the weird decorating and appliances.The annoying accents and bloodthirsty people.I course I can’t say that so I say, “Well is sure is interesting.” The crowd laughs, but a lot less this time. “Well there you have it folks.Give a big round of applause for Bolt from District 3!” The crowd of people clap and it hurts my ears a little.I walk in the waiting room and Chandra stands up.Then I tell her, “Good luck…”

 

  I walk into my room.I fall into the fluffy blankets and decide to take a nap until I am rudely interrupted by my prep team.They gather around me.I’m too tired to understand what they’re saying so I just fall back to sleep.

 

  I wake up.I look at the clock and see that it is 3 in the morning.A few more hours until we are transported to the arena.I look out the window.The streets are crowded with cars and people.They are all celebrating our deaths.How caring.I go back to my bed.Maybe I could win.Just maybe.But Chandra...I have to protect her.She deserves to live not me.

  
  When I wake up once again I am dressed by my prep team.They put on a dark gray,tight shirt.They also put on tight pants that are also gray.Thermal wear.The shops in District 3 sell these clothes during the winter.I’m escorted to the top of the training center.We walk outside.This was the first time I felt sunlight in days. “I’ll take it from here.” Marl says.He stops me and Chandra.”Good luck you two.I believe in you.”We walk to the hovercraft.We walk inside and sit in two empty seats.A woman in a white suit appears with a needle.She starts injecting tributes with is.She gets to Chandra and she pulls her arm away. “What’s that?” She asks. “It’s your tracker.It is for us to keep track of your beings in the arena.” The woman replies.Chandra nods and holds out her arm.She squeals at the pain of the needle.The woman continues with the others.After everyone is accounted for the hovercraft starts and we are in the air in no time.Here we go.


	3. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come.Let the games begin!

Chapter 3:The Games Begin

  I’m escorted to a room and the peacekeepers take off the blindfold they put on me.I honestly don’t know the point of the blindfolds.What are they trying to keep me from seeing?Aroyl is standing holding a light gray windbreaker.I walk up to him and he puts the jacket on me and zips it up.Everything I have on is gray.Are they for camouflaging?They planned something big for the arena this time. I think.A voice says, ”30 seconds…” I gulp.”Protect her.” Aroyl says.I immediately know who he’s talking about.Chandra.”10 seconds.” The voice says.I walk in a tube, like structure and it quickly closes behind me.I look back, but Aroyl is gone.The tube begins to move upward.

 

  I arise on my platform, but the sun doesn’t stun me.Everything is dark and it’s snowing.Now I know why they have the gray suits.I look around and spot Chandra frozen while looking down.Why is she just standing there? I ask myself.I look down and squint and try to focus my eyes.Then I see it.There are wolves in a pit, all looking hungry.For us.Across the pit is the Cornucopia with all the treasures and weapons.They taunt all the tributes, including me.It’s like a trap.Trap. Of course.There has to be more items somewhere.30...29...28...27...26...25...While I was thinking to myself I lost track of the countdown.19...18...17...16...15...I gulp.If I try to jump there’s a chance that I could die.If I manage to get across it would increase my chances of living.It might also lower them.5...The careers get ready to jump while everyone else turns their back to the pit.I’m stuck in the middle.3...2...1…

 

   A girl tribute jumps for the ledge but falls in failure.I can hear the tearing of flesh and a whiff of blood fills my nose.I’m just standing on my platform, stuck.I decide to take a chance and jump.I’m falling for the trap.I leap and I hit the ledge of the ground.I quickly grab on.I pull myself up and stand.No one else has made it.They either fell or ran the opposite way.I grab a white backpack and put it on.While I’m there I might as well get a weapon.I run into the Cornucopia, but before I get a chance to dodge, I am sliced in the arm with a sword.A tribute boy stands, getting ready to finish me off but he is striked with an arrow.The boy falls back.I look behind me and see Joland, with a bow in his hand, and Reed, with a few throwing knives.”You ok?” Joland asks walking up to me, examining my wound.”It’s not that deep a gash.Let’s get out of here before we’re killed.” I nod, not knowing entirely about what just happened.Joland and Reed jump the pit with ease.Now that I’m injured it’s going to be harder for me to grab the ledge.I steady myself, and jump.I barely make it over the pit but I stand on the edge.Reed grabs me and pulls me away from the pit before I struggle to balance.”Let’s go.” Reed says and we start running.”Ok here’s the plan.We’re going to get you and Chandra, but since we got you all we need is Chandra.” Joland explains.My arm is throbbing and it hurts like hell but I try not to cry.”I know how to heal that.Just hang on for a little while.” Reed says.The cannons begin.The bloodbath is over.Now the real games have begun.

 

  There is absolutely no change in weather or light.The arena seems gloomy and cold.We’ve been walking for hours with no sign of other tributes or water.The trees rustle and we all stop.Joland gulps and ready’s his bow.The rustling stops and there’s a moment of silence.A knife flies from the trees and into Joland’s arm.He holds his arm in pain and drops his bow.Reed backs away slowly, trying to find the tribute who threw the knife.The trees rustle again, this time in back of us.I look back and see a boy.I remember him from the interviews.His name was Danon, from District 1.He had dull blond hair and was very muscular.He got a score of 8.I was probably his target once they revealed my score.Danon throws a knife at me, but I dodge it easily.Reed looks back and throws a knife at him.It strikes his stomach and he falls back off the branch.”Let’s go.Hurry!” Reed rushes.I pick up Joland and we run, leaving the bow behind.The cannon didn’t go off.He must still be alive.I think to myself.We reach a open grass field.It has a few ponds of freshwater.I gaze at a pond.Water!Finally!I run toward one, still carrying Joland.I rest him beside the water and I swish my hand in the pond.It’s  cold but it’s still water.I dump my head in it and gulp down as much water as I can.I take my head out, feeling refreshed.Reed walks up to Joland.”We need to take that knife out.” She says.She slightly pulls it.Joland doesn’t seem to react to it.She pulls harder and the knife moves slowly.Nothing still.It looks like he’s trying to hold in the pain.The knife moves again.He winces.”It’s almost out don’t worry.Just hold it in.” She pulls it again and the knife slips out.A tear runs down his cheek.She gets a handful of water and pours it on his wound.She rips a piece of cloth from her outfit and uses it to make a bandage for Joland’s arm.While carrying Joland I completely forgot about my cut on my arm.It’s dripping and soaked with blood.I decide to clean it with water.I start to shiver.I shouldn’t have stuck my entire head in that pond.”We need to find a safer spot.Let’s go back to the forest.” I nod while picking up Joland.We trudge through the snow and finally find a spot to rest.The anthem begins.We all look up into the sky.”The Fallen” It says.It’s followed by the pictures of tributes and their district.The boy from 5, the girl from 6, the boy from 8, the girl from 9, the girl from 10, and the boy from 12.They're all dead.

 

  During the night I hear odd noises.They’re usually from animals or the wind.So far 6 tributes have died.Which means there’s 18 left.At least I know Chandra is alive.

 

  Reed shakes me by the shoulder.I open my eyes and I sit up.”What’s wrong?” I ask.”We gotta go.” She says as she stands up.I get up after her.Joland is in the field, drinking water.We walk over to him.”Let’s go.” Reed tells Joland.He nods and gets up.Because we left the bow behind we barely have any weapons.All we have are Reed’s throwing knives.She had 5 but because she wasted one on Danon, she only has 4 left.Then I remember.My backpack.I quickly take it off and open it.I look inside and take out a few items.A dagger, a bag of potato crisps(I think the Capital calls them potato chips.), a wrench, some rope, and a square piece of glass that looks like it would break easily.I wonder what I could do with this stuff...I think to myself.”So where do you think Chandra is?” Joland asks me.”Well she would probably go somewhere…low.Like in a underground cave or something.She would always make these little burrows when we were kids.” Joland nods and talks to Reed.Just then a cannon goes off.Another one dead.”Stop.” Reed warns.She points to a mysterious spot on the ground.Camouflage.Someone tried to cover their little cave or something to hide in.Reed steps closer.She rests her right foot on the top, then the whole thing falls apart.Under the snow and leaves was a little spot of golden hair.”C-Chandra?” She pops her head out of the leaf pile.I jump in with her and give her a big hug, out of relief of course.We both climb out of the hole in the ground.Another cannon goes off.Everyone looks around, to see if the killing was somewhere close.No sign of anyone.

 

  We continue to walk on.No sign of anyone.3 cannons have gone off since we found Chandra.Somewhere in this arena, someone is on a killing spree.The anthem then begins, followed by the dead tributes.The boy from 7, the girl from 7, the girl from 4, and the girl from 12.Everything has been happening so fast it’s hard to keep up.

 

  ~Meanwhile Back At The Capitol~

 

  Marl walks and takes a seat on the couch and turns on the TV.He flicks through the channels for about a minute and finally comes upon the Rankings channel.That’s the channel where they show the most popular tributes during the games.Marl frowns at the chart.”I can’t believe it.He made it to the top.Or should I say they.” The chart shows the following, one being the most popular tribute:

 

Top 10 Tributes

 

1.) Bolt Newton D.3

2.) Danon Cambridge D.1

3.) Joland Andrews D.2

4.) Chandra Blight D.3

5.) Reed Andrews D.2

6.) Pauline Wilton D.8

7.) Luna Mane D.1

8.) Marcus Gennings D.6

9.) Zelk Randers D.11

10.) Tris Bell D.5

 

  Cecelia walks in the room.She then stares blankly at the tv screen.She takes a seat next to Marl.Her hands cover her mouth with a worried look on her face.The Capitol sends parachutes to one of the top 3 tributes meaning that me, Danon, or Joland will receive the items.They could be anything, ranging from weapons to food.But there’s a catch.In order to get the parachutes we have to travel to the Cornucopia.The surrounding area, from the pedastals to the cornucopia, is closed off traping the top three tributes.They then have to fight each other until one is left standing.The last one standing gets all three items.The fight is mandatory.If we aren’t at the Cornucopia in 2 hours then we are killed.

 

  ~Back In The Arena~

  
  The sun begins to rise from the tree tops.My eyes open up slowly.I look around.I see Chandra, Joland, and Reed all sleeping on the floor in the snow.Wait.Sunlight?I look up at the sky.It isn’t dark and gray anymore.”Maybe we might get a break today.” I say, relieved.”Attention, attention.” A voice says.It echos across the arena.”We, the Capitol, have an anouncment.Today, the 3 top tributes in the rankings must go to the Cornucopia.These tributes, in order from 1 to 3, are Bolt, Danon, and Joland.It is mandatory that you three come to the Cornucopia.You have 2 hours.” The voice broke and now it was completely silent.I look over to where everyone was sleeping.Joland was sitting up, fear in his face.We both looked at each other.One or both of us must die.


	4. The Final Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games get close to ending but the danger continues to rise.

Chapter 4:The Final Hours

  Joland and I started walking toward the center of the arena.We didn’t speak.We couldn’t tell the others either.It was too hard for us.I took 3 of Reed’s knives, without Joland knowing.It might seem scandolous ,but I did it to survive.To increse my odds.After about an hour we reach the end of the woods.The pedastals still stood were they were before.Danon was know where to be seen.We walked slowly to the Cornucopia.We finally stopped when we reached the pit.This time there wasn’t any wolves.Suddenly, a force field appears behind us.We both look around.Danon has jumped across the pit and was in the Cornucopia, looking for weapons.Joland jumped after him.He struggled more than last time ,but still managed to get across.I continue to stay at the edge.Joland runs toward the entrance.Danon walks out with a sword.Joland stops and backs away slowly.Danon drops the sword and throws a knife that strikes Joland’s abdemon.He falls back in pain.Now’s my chance.I jump the pit and run toward Danon.I stab him in the chest before he could block my attack.He falls on his side, soaking wet with blood.I slice his throat to make sure he’s dead.I wait for the cannon to go off and it does.Joland lies on the floor, holding his stomach.”B-Bolt….K-kill me…” He said softly.My heart falls to my stomach.How could I kill my friend?But then I remember.I made a promise to Chandra.I have to protect her.Without hesitation I stab Joland in the chest, right at his heart, and the cannon goes off.

 

  The force field breaks away.Three parachutes ,with 3 jars attached to each of the 3 parachutes, come floating from the sky.I reach both my hands out and let each jar fall on them.I sit down, ignoring my blood soaked jacket.I open the first one.Medicine.I open the next one and I find a loaf of bread and cheese.Then I open the last one.In the jar lay a note.I take it out an read,”Dear tribute, congradulations on winning this fight.However, the game is not yet finished.There are a lot more tributes left.Keep this card.Think of it as a freebie card.Whenever you are in need of something, you will get it.Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!” I tuck the card deep within my jacket pocket.I let out a sigh.The sun falls behind the trees and the light fades.

 

  All I could think about on my way back to the camp is that Reed will see the dead victors on the wall of the arena and probably kill me.I finally get to the camp and Chandra is the only one there.”Bolt!” She stood up.”Reed left.She wanted to look for Joland.What happened?” She asked, looking at my blood soaked jacket.”I...walked into some trouble.” Just then the anthem begins, followed by the dead tributes.The boy from 11, the boy from 9, the girl from 8,the boy from 10, Joland, and Danon.Chandra looks at me, but then looks away.”I had to…” I look down.She just nods and says “I know.”

 

  We start to walk forward, away from our campsite.The snow has been melting these past few days.It’s now warmer and brighter than before.It almost looks peaceful.A cannon goes off.”There goes another one.” I tell Chandra.She nods, giving a short look around the area.We stop at the Cornucopia for a rest.The place has been wiped clean of supplies.There seems to be no danger around but we hide behind some crates, just to be safe.Chandra falls asleep silently and rests her head on my shoulder.I sit there, running my fingers through her hair, trying to stay awake.My eyes struggle to stay open until I finally give up and fall asleep.

 

  We miss the showing of the dead tributes so when we wake up we have no idea who died.We continue walking, not knowing what to do.A cannon goes off.Then another one.2 down.”Oh no.There’s only…” She hesitates.”4 of us left.” Suddenly Reed appears from the trees.She carries a knife covered in blood.She has a stab wound in her leg, which makes her limp.I’m surprised she can still stand.”You killed him.You killed my brother.” She walks toward me.I back away slowly along with Chandra.Reed lunges toward Chandra and stabs her in the abdomen.”No!” I yell and push Reed to the floor, throwing punches whenever I see an opening.Chandra falls back, holding her stomach.Blood seeps between her fingers.I grab Reeds knife and use it to slice her neck.A cannon goes off and her body goes limp.I crawl over to Chandra to check on her.Her breathing is heavy and she’s going to die any minute.She coughs out blood and stares at me, tears running down her cheek.I kiss her lightly on her forehead.She coughs again, her blood getting on my face.A cannon goes off and Chandra is gone.I sob quietly, trying not to attract the remaining tribute.I give Chandra one more kiss and I stand up.I walk away and refuse to look back.

 

  I stop at a river to wash the dry blood off my clothes.All I can think about Chandra.She’s dead.I was supposed to protect her, but I failed.The only thing I can do is win.For Chandra.I reach into my pocket and take out the freebie card.I sigh.”I need a weapon.” I say to the card.About a minute later a bow and a quiver of arrows come flying down from the sky.I catch the bow but the arrows fall to the ground.I never shot an arrow before but that doesn’t mean I can’t start now.I throw the quiver over my shoulder, taking an arrow out in the process, and walk into the forest.All I need to do is find that District 1 girl and kill her.Hopefully it won’t be too hard.Smoke appears in the distance and smoke only means one thing.Fire.Looks like it’s time for the finale.

  
  Someone jumps out of the smoke and starts running away from it.Luna.By the look on her face, she’s in pain.She must’ve gotton burned or something.She runs right past me without looking back.Then I see it.The smoke is moving toward us, and it’s moving fast.I start running toward Luna.I ready my bow and aim for her, but my aiming is bad and I miss.The fire spreads all around us, traping us both in a ring of fire.I ready my bow once more.I release the arrow and it strikes her heart.The cannon goes off and she falls to the ground.I drop to my knees, in relief and exuastion.The fire slowly disappears as well as the smoke and the sun lights up.A Capitol hovercraft flies above me.It lands a few feet away, crushing the trees beneath it.I’m safe now.I won.I’m safe.


End file.
